That One Strange Mission in Japan
by Mockingjay Rose
Summary: An AnHR Omake. Tsuna is a 16 year old professional hitman, and after receiving a strange mission, he ends up in Japan. But blending in is harder than he thinks, with racist students, overpossessive boyfriends, and bullies...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. ONE-SHOT


**~THAT ONE STRANGE MISSION IN JAPAN~  
**

**An Akutama no Hitman Reborn Side-Story**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Mockingjay Rose here. I want to thank all those who reviewed my story 'Akutama no Hitman Reborn' and because I've reached over a hundred reviews, I wrote this omake/side-story as a thank you gift. ^^  
**

**SUMMARY: Tsuna is a sixteen year old professional hitman, and after receiving a strange mission, he ends up in Japan. He has been enrolled at Namimori Middle School to simply 'observe'. But blending in is harder than he thinks, with racist students, over-possessive boyfriends, and bullies. How many people will he end up killing before it turns dark? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**For those who haven't read Akutama no Hitman Reborn, I suggest you go read that story first, as this might be a bit confusing, but I suppose you can read this as a separate one-shot. Here are some notes to start you off:**

**- This is set before Tsuna's adoptive father was murdered by Reborn.  
- Tsuna's surname in the story is 'Nero'. He changed it because in AnHR, Tsuna doesn't consider Nana and Iemitsu as his parents.  
- 'Father' is Tsuna's adoptive parent. He is a professional assassin who taught Tsuna all his skills.  
- Tsuna was born in Italy and raised in Italy. He can speak numerous languages.  
- Gokudera is in Italy, and Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari do not know him.  
- Tsuna lives alone in the Nero Residence, which is the same house as the Sawada Residence.  
- Unlike AnHR!Tsuna, this Tsuna isn't as dark. He is still sadistic though.**

**So… all good to go? See you at the end of the story then! ^.^**

* * *

**OMAKE 1 – THAT ONE STRANGE MISSION IN JAPAN**

**NAMIMORI, JAPAN**

Tsuna stared into the mirror. A stranger stared back.

It was truly a miracle, how a haircut and a uniform could alter his appearance to such a degree.

As a member of the mafia, Tsuna always wore an expensive black suit, even during fighting. It was an old tradition, born at least 400 years ago. Seeing himself in a cheap, light-yellow junior school uniform, Tsuna felt completely different. It was like as if he had stepped into a new skin, one which was weaker and inferior to his own.

He had a new hairstyle too. Long brown bangs now fell over his eyes. It had the exact effect the internet site had stated. His covered eyes made him look smaller and less significant, but that was his intention. The mission Father had given him was to simply observe, and observing was easiest if one could blend in.

_Observe what? _Tsuna wondered for the countless time, the familiar sense of frustration returning. He didn't really know anything about this mission, apart from observing. Was there a particular student he had to monitor? Was the school under threat? Were there students related to the Mafia at the school?

_Observe._

Running a hand through his brown gravity-defying hair, he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. A young couple had originally owned the house, and pieces of their unwanted furniture took up a large fraction of the area. It was fine with Tsuna though, as the residence looked well lived-in.

Sighing, he secured the area and drew out the small, silver laptop he hid in a cookbook amongst the hundreds of other lifestyle books in the bookshelf. He still had enough time to scan through the student profiles one more time. He switched the secret laptop on and re-read the information from school's digital archives he had hacked into. If he was to _observe_, then memorizing the details of every student and teacher would do no harm.

_Given name(s): Nezu Dohachiro  
Date of Birth: 1__st__ April, 19XX  
Age: 40  
Address: 20 Time-capsule Street, Namimori  
Occupation: Middle school teacher  
Attended Primary school: Namimori Primary School  
Attended Middle school: Namimori Middle School  
Attended High school: Namimori High School_

...

"What? He told me he went to a fourth-class High school in my interview…" muttered Tsuna, frowning a little. Then realizing the time, he quickly re-hid his laptop, grabbed his school bag, and headed off to start a new day at Namimori Middle School.

**-XXXX-**

"Class, we've got a new transfer student," the teacher announced, sweeping his arms outward in a dramatic manner, "and he's a foreigner."

The students of the class immediately quieted and leaned forward from their seats in anticipation, hoping catch sight of the foreigner who was standing stiffly in the doorway behind Nezu-sensei's body and arms.

More silence…

Finally, an obese student – _Ushio Ooyama_, Tsuna noted, _sixteen years old, and Captain of the Karate club_- stood up and asked, "What country is he from?"

Nezu-sensei lifted his chin to the ceiling and thrust his arms up in the air. "He's from," he began, performing a drum-roll in the air, before putting on a strange accent, "_Italiano._"

Gasps and exclaims of disbelief erupted within the class.

"Italiano?" questioned an auburn haired girl named Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Ahaha, does he have blond hair and blue eyes?" asked Yamamoto Takeshi sheepishly.

Tsuna smirked and from behind his teacher, he said, "_Italia_, actually. _Italiano _is the language we speak."

Ducking below the flushed Nezu-sensei's flailing arms, Tsuna moved to face his new classmates. A breeze blew into the classroom from the wide window, sweeping Tsuna's long brown bangs, revealing his Japanese face.

The class was rendered speechless.

"BOO!" a spiky haired older boy yelled with disappointment. Tsuna recognized him a Kensuke Mochida, the Captain of the school's Kendo Club. Due to poor academic grades, the senior had repeated his grade twice, before the principal gave up on him and put him in a lower grade. It would have been very embarrassing, but by looking at the failure of a senior, Tsuna could tell that Mochida thought otherwise. He seemed even happier, that idiot, as he was now in the same class as Sasagawa Kyoko, a girl who he seemed to be quite close to.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Nero Tsunayoshi," said Tsuna, bowing formally. "I'm from Italy."

Mochida snorted, and the other boys followed suit. The girls shook their heads in disappointment.

"Are you being racist?" Tsuna asked, raising an eyebrow. Unfortunately the movement was partly masked under his brown hair, and the students thought his eyes were twitching with nervousness.

Sighing, he moved to sit at the only empty seat in the classroom. After setting down his schoolbag and taking out a pen and a notebook, he turned to Sasagawa Kyoko, who was sitting on his left. She was the only one who hadn't insulted him, so he decided to start a conversation with her.

"My name is Nero Tsunayoshi," he said to her with a smile. He extended his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko," she replied, a rosy blush creeping onto her cheeks at his "gentlemanly gesture". She was about to shake hands with Tsuna, when a hand suddenly slapped them apart.

"Hey! Kyoko-chan is _mine_! Don't you dare taint her with your filthy loser hand!"

_What? _thought Tsuna blankly as he face-palmed, _Why the hell are they being so hostile? Is this school highly antagonistic towards foreigners who look Japanese?_

"Hey! You! I was talking to you!" Mochida continued angrily, making another swipe at Tsuna. Deciding to reduce the unwanted attention, the brunet moved his hand out of the way, before calling out for Nezu-sensei's attention.

The teacher was still somewhat dazed from his blunder from earlier. "Y-Yes, Nero?"

"I'm being bullied."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the class boomed. Kyoko smiled along with everyone, though her smile was one of pure ignorance.

_Well apparently students don't tell the teacher if they're being picked on…_Tsuna thought with a sigh.

Tsuna had never attended a public school before Namimori Middle School. He was homeschooled by Father, so he didn't have a clear picture of middle school life. From the few novels he had read about school, he had expected a respectful class who listened to the teacher. But this class…

Tsuna coughed loudly, returning Nezu-sensei's attention to him. Realizing that he was the teacher, Nezu-sensei quickly stalked up to Mochida and poked him on the shoulder.

"Kensuke! Get back to your seat at once or else I'll fail you for the rest of the term!" Nezu-sensei barked.

_Harsh…wait…is that legal?_

"I don't give a damn about grades as long as I'm the Captain of the Kendo club and Sasagawa Kyoko is mine!" was the arrogant reply.

Kyoko looked up at Mochida with two innocent eyes. "Eh? Did you say something about me, Mochida-kun?"

Tsuna's hands twitched and he resisted the urge to punch the spiky haired idiot. Maybe after school, behind an abandoned alley…

**-XXXX-**

When lunch finally came, Tsuna carefully made his way around the school, avoiding classmates who decided to "pity" him and invite him to join them for lunch. He declined every offer with a curt "no" before climbing higher and higher up the building. He had memorized the school's layout, including the hidden staircases and passageways, and he had deemed the rooftop as the best place to observe student activity.

As soon as Tsuna unlocked the door to the rooftop, he felt his presence before he saw him.

"Herbivore."

The taller raven-haired boy turned around, and from the new view, Tsuna recognized him as Hibari Kyouya, the feared Chairman of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. The boy alone had sent four hundred sprawling patients into the local hospital with only a pair of tonfas.

Tsuna wanted to fight Hibari.

"The rooftop is out of bounds. Leave, or I will bite you to death."

Tsuna considered staying, so he could test the Skylark's strength. He knew he could win the fight. Though he hadn't defeated four hundred people, Tsuna's opponents were all professional assassins. His fingers inched closer to his pocket, where his knuckleduster was, itching to be taken out.

Suddenly the dark boy rushed at him, wielding his legendary pair of tonfas. Tsuna sidestepped just in time, before running back into the building.

_Attracting unwanted attention is not the best idea, especially not from Hibari-san_, Tsuna decided.

As he raced past the room of the boxing club, he heard someone shout loudly at him from behind.

"REAL MEN EXTREMELY DON'T RUN AWAY! COME BACK AND JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

-**XXXX-**

It was after school. Gathering his notes and stationery, Tsuna quickly packed them before walking out the school. A few of his classmates had dropped hints that they were going to 'punish' him after the final bell rang.

_I don't understand them, _Tsuna thought with a sigh, _Why the hell do they hate me so much? I didn't do anything to them…_

"Hey you! Dame-Tsuna!"

…_yet._

It was Kensuke Mochida, with his minions following him like lost causes. Flashing him a feral grin, the Captain of the Kendo club approached him, his grin widening as he stared Tsuna down.

Tsuna stared right back through his long bangs, unwilling to lose.

"Stop trying to act cool, Dame-Tsuna!" sneered Mochida.

"Stop trying to act tough," Tsuna replied in a cold voice.

To his minions, Mochida ordered, "Surround him!"

Tsuna jumped up a tree and looked down at his classmates, an eerie smile on his face. "Six against one? That's barely fair. And for six people with kendo swords to find a weaponless target? Isn't that pathetic, Mochida-_kun_?"

Mochida glared at him and puffed up his chest in order to appear buffer. Not taking the insults of being called pathetic and being given the honorific _kun_ instead of _sempai_ very lightly, he unsheathed his wooden sword which was slung across his back.

"Pathetic? _Pathetic_? I'll beat some sense into you, Dame-Tsuna, and then we'll see who is pathetic after you're half-dead on the ground!" he sneered. Raising his sword with a battle cry, he charged at Tsuna. "This is for almost touching Kyoko-chan! God may forgive you, but _I_ won't!"

Tsuna smirked and vanished as the wooden sword was less than a meter from him.

Mochida blinked as his sword buried itself into the tree trunk.

When he looked around, he saw his six followers sprawled across the pavement, beaten into a bloody pulp, their final expression etched onto their faces forever. His eyes widened in horror and fear.

Tsuna laughed at his comical expression. He always relished the look of his opponents' faces as he dealt the last blow. Mochida would be no different, right?

He ran towards him from behind and performed a headlock on his victim. Mochida struggled. "Please," he begged, tears spilling onto his cheeks, "I'll do a-anything if y-you w-would-."

Tsuna released him.

"Thank you, thank you," breathed out Mochida, falling to his knees, "Y-You are a-amazing."

With an effortless tug, Mochida's kendo sword slid free from the tree.

"No, I should be the one thanking you," replied Tsuna, his twisted smirk not leaving his face, "I was afraid of losing my touch in a peaceful land such as Japan…"

Using less than ten percent of his strength, Tsuna hit the Captain of the Kendo Club with the sword. As the wood made contact with Mochida's skin, Mochida closed his eyes and slumped onto the ground.

"You guys fall unconscious fast, don't you?" Dusting his hands on his school uniform, Tsuna proceeded to head back to his house, when a woman screamed from behind.

"W-Who attacked? Should I call the police? Should I call an ambulance?" she babbled hysterically.

Tsuna smiled sweetly at her, his eyes glinting murderously from behind those bangs. "Both will not be necessary, miss. Hibari-san bit those delinquents to death," he lied smoothly.

The woman nodded, as if everything made sense, before hurrying away.

Tsuna smirked once more at the seven severely beaten bodies lying on the pavement. It had barely been a workout. Bored, he turned to walk home, not paying the bullies another glance.

He didn't have to hide the bodies. And if –_if_- they woke up, no one would believe them if they reported that it was _Dame-Tsuna_ who had attacked. Not even Hibari… right?

Sometimes being "dame" really had its advantages…

* * *

**A/N: And so Mochida and co. died. Or not. Hahahaha. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review LIKE A BOSS^^ **

**Love,  
- Mockingjay Rose  
**


End file.
